Surprises
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: He was going to have his way with her. Rated M for a reason.


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Random fic. Don't know what made me think of it. Also my first M rated story so my apologies if it's not that good.**

He was going to have his way with her.

Rocket had made that decision the second he saw her in that knee length skirt and one-shouldered white top that had him wishing she was wearing a black bra. But being as shy and as self-conscience as she was; she wore a white one that was difficult to see. Then of course they got dragged off to the club with Mei and D'Jok whom Tia had invited over to the Obia Moon for the weekend after the teams second win and they had insisted on 'celebrating' the win with a few drinks and dancing. Even they knew that the club was not Rocket or Tia's 'scene', they would've much preferred to celebrate by going out for dinner but Rocket did enjoy watching Tia slowly downing down her drinks. That was one scene he could live with. Once that started, his smug eyes never left her which she thankfully failed to notice or she would realise what he was up to when the time came and shy away. He wasn't having that. He was going to have his way with her and that was that.

The night when on painfully slowly for Rocket, watching Tia drink pint after pint much slower than Mei and D'Jok was painful. Of course, he had nothing to drink. He had to have a clear mind when he carried out his plan and part of his plan was to make sure Tia had enough alcohol in her to make her unaware of his plans but then not too much so she wouldn't become fearless and dominate him rather than the other way around. No no no, this was his time. As soon as half the night was gone, Mei and D'Jok got out on the dance floor and were too drunk to notice, or even care, that Rocket had quickly grabbed a drunk but stable Tia's hand and dragged her off into the wings. Tia was unsure of how to react to this but it was Tia, and it was only womanly nature for her to question this action.

'Rocket, where are we…' she began but instantly drifted off when she saw the sign he was dragging her towards. 'Toilets?' she wondered aloud and Rocket smirked wolfishly at the sound. 'Why are we…?' She was unable to finish this question and her devious boyfriend had already dragged her into the men's room and had shoved her into the first open cubicle visible. She stood in the cubicle as she waited for her boyfriend to finish checking the other cubicles to see if there was anyone else about. It was all clear surprisingly. Great. Thought Rocket. Now he could do anything he wanted and not worry about anyone catching him. Wanting to keep it that way, he locked the door to enter the toilets before turning back to a confused and ditzy Tia. She opened her mouth to question his actions but was stopped when he gently pushed her back so he could enter the cubicle with her and closed the door behind him. He wasted no more time and grabbed her round the waist and snogged her passionately, pressing their bodies tightly together. Tia however was curious and unimpressed so the kiss was much shorter than Rocket had planned.

_Don't even go there Tia_

He was hoping she wouldn't dare put her foot in it and ask about his plans for her. Well, more for him because he was pleasing his desire for her but she may get some pleasure of it too, more than she would be willing to let on.

'Rocket! What are we doing here?' she demanded to know. She was a woman, of course she wanted answers. That's why he loved her. He especially loved it when he saw that fiery look in her eyes, it made him want her more.

_You went there…you must be punished._

Rocket concluded that and smirked before giving her the answer through his actions and began to kiss her neck, sliding his hand under her skirt and letting it roam wherever _he _wanted which made her jump in ecstasy and breathe in deeply.

'I see,' she breathed out and Rocket smirked against her neck. So she realised his plans. Good. Now they could both get some pleasure of it, not just him. He was going to make sure he had the most fun though.

_Great. So he took me in here to fuck me. As if I wasn't senseless enough from the alcohol._

Suddenly, Tia felt herself being grabbed by the waist and no hand on her bottom when the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the cistern with Rocket kneeling on the toilet seat and nothing but lust filling his eyes. He wanted her and she could tell her he wanted her now which was confirmed when Rocket's hand got lose under skirt once again. 'Rocket…'

_Louder please. More intense if you wouldn't mind either. _

Tia opened her mouth to speak again when she suddenly felt Rocket pulling the garment down her legs.

_Great. So he's working from under my clothes this time and moving out instead of removing my clothes and then my underwear. Perfect._

Tia never saw where he put her knickers as the second he had them over her heels, he bowed his head and lightly glided his tongue along her 'lips' _down there_ making her jump twenty feet in the air and left her gasping for breath. Rocket just smirked before he began to lick and suck down her cleavage and across her shoulder.

_My shoulder blade-nice._

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Tia and she knew she wasn't going to get out of anything…unless of course she played along and began to control the game. Then she suspected that Rocket would run away from her only to meet up with her later and then play _her_ game. That was always the way.

So Tia began to play along and she leaned in and began to lick his neck whilst rubbing her hand across his chest making him let out a moan against her neck. The first moan and she had caused it. Rocket knew he was losing control but he knew how to get it back. Rocket never moved an inch but made sure she was occupied before shoving his fingers under her skirt and inside her, making her jump, stop what she was doing, bite her tongue to hold back the pleasurable moan and let Rocket take back his crown.

_That's better._

Tia gulped hard, trying to suppress the moan threatening to escape from her mouth as Rocket continued to let his fingers explore her womanhood. Tia let out a throaty breath which Rocket could feel on his neck as Tia bent her head down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Rocket let his tongue lick her jaw line every once in a while. Then Rocket began to lick round Tia's neck, making Tia lift her head as she stroked the back of his neck and his fingers continued to investigate everywhere they could reach, making Tia jump a few times. Eventually though, Rocket's fingers gently stroked her tip and Tia couldn't resist any longer and let out a throaty moan making Rocket smirk. Finally she was beginning to crack. Oh how he was going to make sure she did that again. Before Tia had the chance to regret and shy away, Rocket removed his fingers making Tia relax but not for too much longer when Rocket leant down this time licked her tip.

_No, no, no._

Tia refused to let the moan reveal itself but when he continued that action repeatedly, shoe reached her peak and let out another moan. Getting more confident and smug, Rocket took advantage of that shoved his tongue right in making Tia jump (again) but she wasn't going to let him control her again and grabbed him by the hair and tugged hard, forcing his head up. After a bit of a struggle, he lifted his head up reluctantly and Tia crashed her lips on to her dirty lover's mouth and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Even he had to admit that the fiery passion they were exchanging was better than anything especially when she was using it as a distraction. It was also pleasurable but not as pleasurable for him as when he was licking her sensitive area. Choosing that as his final decision, he decided to have some more fun and continued to kiss her passionately as he lifted them back on to their feet. Tia never removed his grip from around him and kept her eyes dreamily closed but got curious when she couldn't feel Rocket's arms around her. She got even more curious when she heard some rattling and broke away from him to look and see what the noise was when Rocket grabbed her crashed his lips onto hers once again.

_Wow. You're eager._

She soon forgot about the rattling as she was enjoying the kiss too much. That kiss turned into something else though when she suddenly felt Rocket's hands lift her skirt right up but before she could respond, she felt the only part of Rocket's anatomy humanly possible to enter her body shove itself in, making Tia gasp out in shock and surprise as well as jump slightly. Rocket took no notice of this however and began to kiss down her neck while continuously moving in and out of her. Building up all the courage she could find, Tia reluctantly looked down but lifted her head up in a second at the sight. The rattling Tia had figured out was Rocket's belt buckle which he had clearly removed so he could slide his trousers down his legs-kissing her as a distraction-and could get up to his…'business'. Suddenly, Tia realised something and smirked.

_The damage has already been done._

Taking that carefully into consideration before living in the moment and helped Rocket do his business while making the kissing more violent and helping him move in and out of her. Not being able to breathe anymore let alone kiss, they broke away but continued the movement. Suddenly, Rocket felt Tia's hands slide in under his shirt and not wanting her to become the dominant one, he reclaimed his territory and slipped one hand under her shirt while the other one went and slid her skirt down her legs as he took a quick break from moving in and out of her. He was about to get back to business when Tia suddenly hoisted her leg up around his waist and smirked before beginning to grind her hips against his making Rocket bite down on his numb tongue to suppress a groan. He wasn't going to give her the pleasure. Feeling like he was about to crack, Rocket gave up and, despite wanting to continue because he was rather enjoying it but this was_ his_ time, not hers, he forced her down off him before he roughly pinned her against the cubicle wall, continuing to kiss her feverishly.

'Rocket…' Tia panted as Rocket kissed her neck but her tone of voice changed dramatically when he began to move in and out of her once again. 'Rocket!'

'Tia…' Rocket said breathlessly against her neck as Tia pulled him there by his shoulders as they continued move together. Rocket soon began to lift Tia's shirt while kissing her neck.

'Rocket…' Tia whispered as if she were about to say something rather than crying out his name like she usually did in times like this. Although, times like this were usually when they were in his or her bedroom on a horizontal surface so it's no wonder both of them seemed to be a little crazy from the new surroundings.

'Yeah,' Rocket breathed against her cleavage as he continued to lift her shirt. Tia gulped before speaking.

'I'm pregnant.' In an instant, Tia's shirt was dropped, Rocket's lips where away from her cleavage and he was no longer inside her but a few steps back and was gazing at her in shock.

It appeared he had already had his way with her.

**Random, I know. Also my first M rated story so let me know what you guys think or should I stick to my usual 'drama' writing? Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Also, credit should be given to indecisive-ays as this fic was heavily inspired by her fic 'Temptress'. Please check out her fics, she's an amazing author! =D**


End file.
